My Dream Came True
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Most nights, Kassie dreams about meeting the great Phantom Thief. When she finally does, he asks her on a date. How well will the date go? Rated T for sexual suggestions.


**My Dream Came True**

"How would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?" the angel said, standing before me.

I then woke up. Ugh, it was just another one of those dreams I had about the lovely, Phantom Dark. But yeah right, like I'd ever get to meet him anyway. My phone then started going off. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Kas."

"Oh, hey Hallie."

"Guess who I saw last night."

"Who?" I asked. I became very curious.

"Phantom Dark! I was walking around, cause you know how much I love the night time. And, well, I ran into him! He said 'hello' to me, then flew off."

"Phantom Dark?! Really?!" it was so not fair. I wanted to meet him so badly!

"Yup, and I was thinking 'I remember Kas telling me she liked him' so I was thinking, you should come over tonight and we can sneak out and go looking for it! I hear he is suppose to steal some amulet tonight. And maybe you could meet him?"

I got very excited! "Yes! That's a great idea Hal! You're the best. I'll be over soon."

"All right. And I got some clothes you could wear. We're gonna get you all prettied up for him."

"Thanks! I'll be over as soon as possible. Bye!" I then hung up. Oh my gosh, I'm going to get to meet Phantom Dark tonight! Well, hopefully anyway. But I kept my hopes up.

I was now in Hallie's room, getting ready for tonight. She was doing my hair for me. "You excited for tonight?" she asked.

"You know it! I can't wait to meet Phantom Dark." I replied.

She laughed. "All right, I'm finished with your hair." She handed me a mirror.

I took the mirror and looked at my hair. It was in a curly bun, with some of the curls sticking out. "Awe thanks! I love it." I smiled.

She smiled back. "You're welcome. Now time for your make up." I saw her get a bag of all kinds of make up out. She took out some eyeliner. "Close your eyes."

And I did as she said. I could feel it on the top of my eyes. Then I could feel her put it on on the bottom of my eye.

"Okay, you can open them for a second." she said while looking for something else. So then I opened them. "All right, close then again." She began putting eye shadow on me. "Open them so I can do the mascara now." I opened them. And she began putting mascara on. She then put some shiny lip gloss on me. "You can look in the mirror now."

So I did. The eyeliner was black, and put on very lightly. And she put purple eye shadow on me. And a light pink lip gloss. "Thanks."

"Now, for your clothes." She walked to her closet and opened the door. I saw her throw a purple skirt on the bed. And then a white tank top. "I think that'll work."

I picked the clothes on and slipped them on. The skirt went to a little bit above my knees. And the tank top fit very well. "How do I look?"

Hallie winked, "Hot." She then laughed. She then threw me some white flip flops to put on. "It's almost twelve. So get ready."

We were now walking down the street to the place where Phantom Dark was supposed to strike to steal the amulet. We stayed a little distance away. But from where we were, we could see the police and what not. "Now, don't be depressed if we don't see him kay?" I heard Hallie say.

"I won't," I replied back.

"Okay," Hallie faced back forward.

Then, there he was! Phantom Dark flew into a window. "There he is!" I said excitedly.

Hallie laughed, "You're so excited."

"I can't help it!"

We both then saw Dark fly back out the window with the amulet in his hand. "Come on! Let's follow him!" Hallie took me by the wrist and began running. I began running with her. We both then stopped. We already lost sight of Dark. And we were both tired of running.

"I'm sorry Kas." she said in an apologetic tone.

"No, you tried and that's all that matters." I told her.

"Hello there." I heard a voice say. And I'm guessing Hallie heard it too cause she also looked up. Then, the person showed himself. It was Dark!

"H…hi," I greeted back. Hallie ran away behind a tree. She was hoping Dark didn't see her.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing at here on a night like this?" He began walking closer to me.

"I… I was just getting some fresh air," I was so nervous.

I saw him, stepping a few more steps closer. "You're very beautiful," he said.

I began blushing. He just said I was beautiful. He was now standing right in front of me. "How would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?"

Oh gosh! It was like the dream I had! "Uhm.. I would love you," I smiled.

"All right. We shall go out around, let's say, ten o'clock p.m. tomorrow?"

I nodded my head.

"All right, and what was your name beautiful?"

"Kassie," I replied, finally looking up at him. And when I did, I got lost in his pretty, purple eyes.

"See you tomorrow Kassie." he then flew away.

As soon as he did I could hear Hallie run towards me. "You have a date with the Phantom thief!" she sounded happy for me.

"I can't believe my dream actually came true!" I looked back at her.

"Puhh-lease. You're dream is for him to kiss you," Hallie smirked.

I blushed. "That might come true too…"

She laughed. "Come on, let's go back to my house." Her and I then began walking back.

The next day I went back home around one o'clock. I was so excited for my date with Dark. This time I put a black skirt on that went to my knees, and a white tank top. I then left my hair down. It was still a little curly from yesterday. And I thought it was pretty.

It was now ten minutes before ten. So I decided to head to the spot where we were yesterday. When I got there, Dark wasn't there yet. I began looking around, seeing it was exactly ten. "Dark?" I asked. I was wondering where he was.

"Hey there Kassie," he said while coming out from behind a tree.

I looked behind me to see that beautiful angel. "Hi…" I could feel butterflies in my tummy.

I could feel his eyes on me. "You're blushing." He put on of his hands on my right cheek.

"It's cause I'm with you…" I kept my eyes off of him. I thought I was going to faint if I even looked at him. His beauty was just too outstanding.

"Kassie, look at me." I heard him say.

I did as I was told. I looked at him. He was looking back down at me. His face was getting closer to mine. And then, I could feel his lips on mine. They were soft, and smooth. They felt good. So I closed my eyes, and began kissing him back. I could feel him try to pull away, but I didn't want it to end. So I put my arms around his neck. Which did make him stop from pulling away. So he also kept continuing kissing me. Now, my dream has become true. He tasted so good. I was wondering though, what was he thinking? I then pulled away. And when I did, he smiled at me. "You have such pretty lips," he said while feeling his thumb on my lips. "You tasted so sweet."

I smiled… the date has barley started. And we already kissed. It was fantastic.

"Now," he began. "Let's continue our date shall we?"

I nodded my head.

I felt him swoop me up in his hands, and began flying. We were now high in the sky.

"It feels so cool up here. It's real nice," I said.

"It's always best being up in the sky," he replied. "Oh, were here." He then began to fly towards the ground.

When he put me down, I looked around to see were we were. It was a lake. "It's so pretty," I said.

"I love coming here at night when I can. 'Cause the water feels the best at night." He said.

"We're going swimming?"

"Only if you want to. I never told you to bring a bathing suit, I kind of forgot. But we can just walk around if you want."

I shook my head. "We can still swim." I had underwear on. And heck, underwear showed just as much skin as a bathing suit does. It's pretty much the same. So I began to remove my sandals, tank top, and skirt. "I'm ready."

Dark smiled down at me, then began removing all his clothes until he was in his underwear.

I looked at his chest. I could feel my face become red, he had some pretty good abs. But then I looked away and began running towards the lake. "Come on!" I then jumped in.

Dark laughed at me. "I'm coming." Then he jumped in himself.

I came up from under the water. "You are right, it does feel really good."

He began swimming closer to me. "Yes, I know. But it's also better if you have someone to swim with."

I also began swimming closer, so that he wouldn't have to swim the whole way. "Really now?" I was becoming less nervous, and was acting more like myself now.

He seemed glad that I was also swimming towards him. We were now in front of eachother. "So much better." I could him take me by the waist and pull me closer, until our faces were only inches away from eachother. I could feel Dark's body against my chest. I could've sworn I saw him blush.

I then placed my lips upon his cheek. I then looked back at him. Oh, his eyes always got me. They were the best thing about him. "Dark?"

"Yes lovely?"

I smirked at him, "Please, kiss me."

As soon as I said it, his lips were on mine. We were in the shallow part of the water so we could stand up. I put my legs around his waist and my fingers were tangled in his hair as I was pulling on it.

He then slipped his tongue into my mouth. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the moment. I could then feel Dark's hands on my butt, pulling me as close as I could go. I then pulled away and started kissing the side of his neck. "You feel so good," I heard Dark say. His hands were now off my butt, and were moving up and down from the bottom of my bra, all the way to the top of my underwear. I began getting goose bumps.

I stopped kissing him, looked at him, and smiled. He smiled back, then kissed my forehead. He stood up all the way, with his arms around me. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, and my hands wrapped around his neck. So, I got up with him. He carried me out of the water, and let me on the ground. He handed me my clothes, "I better be getting you home."

I carefully began putting my clothes on. "Okay…" my voice sounded sad.

Then I saw Dark's hand in front of my face. I took it, looked up at him, seeing he already had his clothes on. "Please don't sound sad Kassie."

"I… I just don't want to leave you yet." I replied back with honesty.

"Don't worry. How about this, do you promise you will come out again with me tomorrow night? Same time, same place?"

I smiled, and sounded happy. "Yes!"

He laughed. "Let me take you home. Come on With." his wings were now showing, and he swooped me up in his arms as he began flying me home.

We landed on a tree branch next to my window. "Thanks for taking me out Dark."

"I was glad I did. I've seen you before. And always thought you were so beautiful. At nights, I see you sitting on your roof." he told me.

I blushed. He's seen me before. I thought he didn't even know I existed until the other day.

"Sleep time lovely Kassie." he kissed me on the forehead and then flew away. I watched him until he was out of sight.

I jumped into my room, through my PJs on, then feel asleep with a smile on my face. Waiting for tomorrow to come.


End file.
